A Less Full House
by MusicWIT27
Summary: When Danny becomes engaged to Jesse's nightmare, Jesse decides to take a stand. Meanwhile, Jesse's career rockets. This full house just became a lot emptier. Chapter 12 is up! Please R&R.
1. Danny's Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Full House, nor will I ever.**

**A/N: First fanfic, please review! Sorry if it's bad! DJ is eighteen, Stephanie is thirteen, Michelle is nine, and the twins are four.**

"Michelle, for the last time, Gia and I are busy! We can't play checkers with you! Get out!" Stephanie cried to her younger sister. She and Gia, her best friend, had been absorbed by the latest fashion magazines when Michelle barged in and prodded them to play with her.

Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stephanie, this is my room, too. You can't kick me out of my own room! How am I supposed to live with such a blonde? That's it! I'm leaving!" Stephanie had to stifle a giggle at her sister's words. Michelle had left the room, unaware that she was indeed following Stephanie's orders. Stephanie and Gia turned back to their magazines and began discussing what to wear on their first day of school.

"Have mercy!" Jesse said as he entered the house. "Guess who just cut another record deal?" He strode into the kitchen, where his wife Rebecca and brother-in-law Danny were planning their next episode of _Wake Up, San Francisco_, a television show in which they co-hosted together.

Becky looked up and pretended to think hard. "Joey? I didn't know he was into music now!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Jesse approached the fridge, retrieved a soda, and slid onto the countertop. "Give me a break, huh? The record company _loved_ my new song! If the critics give it a good rating, I could finally get my big break!"

"That's great, Jesse!" Danny said, standing up to give Jesse a congratulatory hug. Jesse quickly pulled out of the embrace and commented gingerly, "Why don't you stick with a slap on the back?"

Danny pulled back, a smile still painted on his face. "You love me so much, don't you?" He sauntered out of the kitchen, humming tunelessly under his breath.

Jesse turned to his wife. "What's up with Danny? He's even perkier than usual—if that's even possible. Does he have a date or something?"

Becky nodded. "As a matter of fact, he's going out tonight with Debbie, the actor we interviewed on last week's show," she replied, referring to Danny's and her talk show. "She's not famous or anything—she's only done a couple commercials—but I think there's real talent in her."

Jesse grinned with anticipation. "And that's what the record company said to me!" He imagined himself meeting celebrities and performing at live concerts in front of thousands of screaming fans.

"Daddy!" Alex yelled suddenly. He and his twin brother Nicky had snuck down the stairs.

"Alex!" Jesse playfully wagged his finger at his son. "Did you and Nicky sneak out of your nap again?" He lifted his son up and set him in his arms. "Congratulate your old man! I'm on my way to fame!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jesse sang out. He grinned to Becky. "That'll be the camera crew, waiting to interview me!"

"Dream on!" Becky called laughingly as he rushed to the door. "You're years away from that!"

Jesse simply ignored her and opened the door. He gasped in surprise at the figure in front of him.


	2. Confessions

"Is that you?" Jesse asked the woman in the doorway, struck with awe. "Debbie the Devil?"

Danny had walked into the room just in time to hear Jesse's last few words. "Jesse!" he scolded. "Why would you call Debbie a devil? Do you know her?" And then, turning to Deborah, he said, "Sorry about this, Deb—"

But before Danny could finish, Deborah interrupted him. "Jesse? Jesse the Jerk? The kid who absolutely worships—oh, what's his name, King Kong?"

Jesse adopted a pained look and replied, "A, it's Elvis, the King. And two, I'm not a kid anymore!"

Danny's head swiveled from Jesse to Deborah, nonplussed at their insolence. "Hello? Remember me? Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"Let Miss Devil do the talking. I'm outta here," Jesse said, spinning on his heel and stalking into the kitchen.

Danny led Deborah to the couch and sat her down. "Debbie, how do you know Jesse? And what was this fight just about?" he asked, confused.

"Danny, I had no idea that _this _Jesse was your brother-in-law. I mean, you told me about him, but you simply made him sound like—an _angel!_ I've known Jesse since fifth grade, and he is the exact opposite of an angel." Deborah replied indignantly, shaking her head.

"Debbie, I know he was pretty mean in the past—after all, I got a few broken ribs from him after Pam and I eloped—but he's changed. The new Jesse is kind, and he loves kids! Besides, why do you think he's such a bad guy? And what does he have against you?"

Deborah sighed. "When we were in junior high, Jesse asked my younger sister to go out with him, and she said yes. Soon they became inseparable, but one day, Jesse just broke it off completely. My sister bawled for days, and—this might seem silly, but—I felt so awful, I played a few tricks on him—you know, for revenge. To this day, I can't stand a guy like Jesse, and he, knowing it was I who played the pranks, hates someone like me. We just don't get along—at _all_."

Danny stood up. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that. Debbie, why don't we go get some Chinese food? Forget about Jesse tonight; I'll talk to him later." With that, the couple left the house in silence.

Meanwhile, Jesse was back in the kitchen, still fuming about Deborah. Joey, Danny's long-time friend who moved in, ran up the stairs from his room, which used to be a garage. He was working on voices for his comedy act and almost collided with Jesse, who was setting the table. "Whoa!" Joey exclaimed in his Popeye voice. "Well, blow me down!"

"I _will_ blow you down if you don't cut this Popeye act," Jesse countered grumpily.

Joey sat down at the table. "Okay, who is it this time?" He asked knowingly.

Jesse, too, took a seat. "It's Danny's new girlfriend. I knew her way back in junior high; I used to date her sister. But then I broke up with her, and since then, Debbie's been trying to make my life miserable. When I got out of school, I was so happy! Not only did I not have to do homework anymore, but Debbie was going somewhere else! And now she's back."

Joey playfully punched Jesse's shoulder. "Jess, you're making way too much out of this. Danny really likes Debbie, and besides, all that happened _years_ ago. She's more mature now, so you can stop worrying. And Becky's told me about your record deal. Cheer up! There's lots of things to look forward to!"

Jesse sighed, and went to check on the pasta. "I guess you're right, Joey." He paused and raised his voice. "Dinner! Come and get it!"

D. J., Danny's oldest daughter, was the first to arrive. She had her best friend Kimmy with her, and asked, "Can Kimmy stay for dinner? Her parents are going out to eat, and she'll be stuck with her brother."

Jesse nodded. "Sure, she can go eat with Comet."

Just then, Comet, the Tanners' golden retriever dog, came charging into the kitchen. "Woof!" he barked. He started devouring the dog food in his bowl.

Kimmy shook her head. "No way am I eating that stuff. If I go eat with my brother, he'll at least give me _cat_ food." She grimaced. "At least it's better than dog food." Kimmy said good-bye to D.J. and left through the back door.

Just then, the phone rang. "I got it," announced Jesse. He reached for the phone and said, "Talk to me." And what he heard next made him drop the phone.

**A/N: I don't have much to do around here, so I'll try to get in more chapters ASAP! Please review!**


	3. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** The usual, I do NOT own anything of Full House, just my stories and Debbie.

**A/N:** I'm trying to keep the chapters coming fast, but sorry if the actual writing is slow. Please give me critiques in your reviews! Thanks!

* * *

The telephone head hung off the table, bouncing up and down from the strong cord. Jesse's eyes grew wide, and the only sound was coming from the phone: "Hello? Jesse? Are you there?" Everyone else was watching Jesse with awe.

Then, like a conductor waving his baton, everyone started talking at once. "What's wrong, Uncle Jesse?" D.J. asked anxiously. "Earth to Jess!" Joey called, waving his hands in front of Jesse's face. Even Comet started barking loudly, making Stephanie and Michelle rush downstairs.

D.J. scrambled to grab the phone and said, "Hi, sorry for the wait." She thrust the phone towards Jesse. "Say something!" she urged.

"Hi, um, I'm going to have to call you back," Jesse said into the receiver. "I have to talk things over with my family first. Thanks." He hung up the phone and shouted, "Have mer-cy!"

"What happened, Uncle Jesse?" Michelle asked, bouncing up and down from excitement. "Who was that on the phone?"

Jesse still looked dazed. "That was the record company," he informed them slowly. "They said my song was reviewed by the critics, and--and--and--" he paused. "And they're giving my whole record an A! They want me to go on tour for a _year!_" He stopped and waited to hear the expected applauses and cheers. His smile faded when the kitchen was completely silent.

"C'mon, can somebody say something? This is my big hit! Finally, it's all happening!" Jesse cried, but the family's reactions were glum.

"Uncle Jesse, are you leaving us? For a whole _year?_" Michelle asked, almost tearful. She stuck out her lower lip in a pouting face and added, "I would miss you a whole lot!"

Stephaniecontinued for her little sister. "Yeah, Uncle Jesse, where would you go? What would you do? What would _we_ do?"

Jesse sighed. "I don't know, butguys, I just can't give up my dreams. This is what I've been wanting ever since I saw Elvis on TV! Can't you understand? I'll be traveling to New York City, to Florida, everywhere! It'll be great!" He hesistated. "I wish I could bring everyone along, but I can only take Becky and the twins. I'll miss all of you, too."

Just then, Rebecca came down with Nicky and Alex and, at the sight of everyone's sad faces, she asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

Jesse turned her around and steered her upstairs. "I'll have to talk to Becky first, guys," he told everyone, and he went up to their bedroom, which was in the attic.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rebecca asked, confused. "Did something happen?"

Jesse sat down on the bed. "I just got a call from the record company, and they said they want me to go on tour for a year. It's great to hear, but everyone wants me to stay. I don't know what to do!" he cried out in frustration. Everything was happening so quickly, and he felt tangled in his problems.

Rebecca walked over and sat down next to him. "I know it's hard, but you'll have to make a decision: your own cynicism, or your whole family's love."

Jesse didn't say a word. He just flopped down on his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Debbie, I'd like you to meet my family tonight," Danny announced after their date last night. "All except Jesse that is," he added hastily. They walked up the front steps and opened the door. Ironically, there sat everyone in the family but Jesse. They paid no attention to the couple in the doorway, but were talking about Jesse.

Danny coughed, as if signaling their entrance. "Hi, everyone," he said. "I'd like you to meet my friend Debbie. She's an actor."

There was a collected "Hi" from the group, and then they all turned back to their conversation.

Danny became embarrassed at his family's rudeness and raised his voice. "Hello! Thisis Debbie. Now come and say hi to our guest."

Michelle was the first to give in. "Hi, Debbie," she said in a syrupy sweet voice. "This is D.J., this is Joey, this is Aunt Becky and my cousins Nicky and Alex, and there's Stephanie," Michelle introduced, pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Whoa!" Joey said in his Popeye voice. "A beautiful woman in the doorway. With Danny!" He laughed his Popeye laugh and shook her hand gallantly.

Deborah laughed. "You are so funny!" she told Joey. She then turned to Danny and said, "You've got a wonderful family. They have their big group meetings. You all must be involved in your family."

Rebecca stood up. "Hi, I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becky, if you'd like. These are my children, Nicky and Alex, and my husband, Jesse, is upstairs right now."

Deborah's happy expression turned sober. "Oh...nice to meet you. Hm, Jesse has kids. I didn't know that."

Rebecca looked surprised. "You knew Jesse?"

Deborah nodded. "We used to be, uh, classmates," she said.

Stephanie and D.J. stood up, too. "Hi, I'm Stephanie, and this is D.J.," Stephanie greeted her.

The family--excluding Jesse--played games for an hour, and the Deborah stood up to go. "It was very nice meeting you all," she said, "but I have to go now. Thank you for tonight," she added to Danny, and when good-byes were made, she left.

Danny looked around with a grin. "So what do you think of Debbie?" he asked. "Isn't she great?"

There was an eager chorus of "yes!" 's , so Danny spilled a secret.

"Everything is going so well," Danny whispered to everyone. "Debbie and I have been dating for a really long time--she's just been sort of reluctant to meeting you all--but now that she has, I'm thinking of proposing." He took a deep breath and waited for it all to sink in.

"That's great, Dad!" Stephanie exclaimed. "But aren't you rushing into things?"

"Well, I really think she's the one," Danny explained. "Ever since Pam died, I haven't found the right person for me yet, but now I know how it feels again to be in love."

"I say go for it, Dad," D.J. declared. There was a general nod of agreement.

"This is a really big step, but if you feel it's right, then go ahead," Rebecca told him.

* * *

Back in the attic, Jesse awoke from his restful slumber and sat up as though he'd been poked in the stomach. "I know what to do," he said to himself. "I've made my decision about the tour."


	4. The Ring

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ don't own anything of Full House. All I have is Debbie (who I really don't like very much) and, of course, my story. Later, I also own the

**A/N:** I didn't really like chapter 3, sorry about that! I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything. Hopefully it'll get better. Please review! (And please tell me if I should keep using cliffhangers or end each chapter with an answer!)

* * *

Jesse swallowed and rushed downstairs to tell the family his decision. When he entered the living room, the whole family was already situated comfortably, and Stephanie was telling Danny about her uncle's phone call.

"Hi, everyone," Jesse said nervously. Everyone turned to look at him, and the room broke into chatter. "What's the answer?" Michelle asked. "Are you really going to leave?" Stephanie cried. "Who's going to host the Rush Hour Renegades with me?" Joey argued. "Dad, can I move into the attic if Uncle Jesse goes on tour?" D.J. asked selfishly.

"Hold it!" Jesse shouted above the commotion. The noise died down immediately. He sighed, the slow, distinct "Jesse" sigh he did when he was about to give an announcement. "I've made a decision. I'm not leaving."

"All right!" Stephanie cheered. The commotion started up again. Although Jesse was happy, he felt like he had just given up the opportunity of a lifetime—just for his family. Rebecca noticed his sad expression. Later, after the twins were put to bed and they were alone, "Jess, you don't want to do this. Am I right?"

Jesse shrugged and leaned against the armrest of the sofa. "I don't know—everything's coming in a rush. I'd feel selfish if I went on tour, but I've been waiting for this my whole life. It's so confusing."

Rebecca smiled warmly. "Well, you know you can come to me for anything. Just tell me if you need advice."

"Thanks, Becky," Jesse said, and kissed her gently.

* * *

The next day, Danny was waiting anxiously for six o' clock, when he could leave the house and go pick up Deborah for their date. His ring was ready to go in his pocket, and he was jumping up and down with apprehension. D.J. walked in with an ice cream bar and said to Danny, "Dad, those pants seem a little short and tight. Are you sure you want to wear them?"

Danny nodded. "I've had these pants for a long time," he explained, "but their lucky. I wore them to my graduation, to the date when I proposed to your mother, and to your baby shower. They may seem old, but they've still got my luck."

Well, they were just too old, because when it was six o' clock and Danny bounded up the steps, the ring slipped through a hole in his worn pockets and clinked to the floor. Danny was too nervous to notice, and he left the house without the ring.

* * *

"Stephanie, want to walk Comet with me?" Michelle asked as she led Comet to the front door.

"Sure! As long as we can pass the houses of all the cute guys I know that live around here," Stephanie replied with a grin. Michelle shrugged and bent down to tie her shoe. "Whoa, baby!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Today's my lucky day." She picked up a shiny round object and held it in her open hands. "A ring!"

Stephanie's eyes widened. "That's not just any ring," she cried, "that's Dad's engagement ring!"

Michelle's mouth was in an "O" of surprise. "We've got to give it to him!" she declared. "Quick, go get D.J. and see if she can drive us over to the Globe Restaurant. We _gotta_ hurry!"

When the two girls found D.J. in her room, they practically _dragged_ D.J. downstairs, where they chorused in unison, "Dad left his ring here!"

D.J. gasped. "Where?"

Michelle retrieved the ring from her pocket. "Here!"

D.J. grabbed her keys and shouted to Joey, "We're going out for a ride!" They each pulled on their jackets and scrambled out the door into the pouring rain. "To the Globe Restaurant!"

* * *

As Danny and Debbie were being seated at the Globe Restaurant, Danny thrust his hand into his pocket, expecting the ring to be safely protected in the deep pocket, but all he felt was a large hole in his pant pocket. His eyes grew wide and created the illusion of his eyes popping out of his face. Deborah, noticing his expression, asked, "Danny, is everything all right?"

"Y-Y-Yes," Danny answered, even more nervous now. "Why don't we order our drinks and see what's on the menu?"

* * *

"Hurry!" D.J. shouted as they pulled up their hoods and rain through the heavy rain towards the doors of the Globe Restaurant. Michelle, who was already ahead of her sisters, slipped in a big puddle and struggled to get up. In the midst of her efforts, the ring fell out of _her_ pocket, and she frantically searched through the muddy water for the glinting silver ring while D.J. and Stephanie hurried by her side.

"What happened?" Stephanie questioned, watching Michelle crawl around in the puddle.

"I dropped the ring!" Michelle yelled breathlessly, her face dripping wet. "Help me look! We've got to find it quick!"

The scene of three girls kneeling around in a puddle made customers look around in question, but no one dared to offer their assistance in such rainy weather.

"Got it!" D.J. shouted excitedly. The threesome got to their feet and scuttle toward the restaurant.

The waiter seemed quite appalled at the sight of three drenched, muddy, young girls standing in the front hall. "Have you three got reservations?" he asked, gingerly taking a step back to avoid wet hair flinging and dripping.

"No, but we've got to deliver something to one of the guests here," D.J. informed him hurriedly. "It's urgent!" She stood on her toes and quickly scanned the tables for sight of her father, and located him just a few tables from the center of the room. "He's over there!" she said, pointing to a nervous Danny.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you in without a reservation. If I could point you towards the exit—"

"Hold on!" Stephanie interrupted. She speedily threw off her sodden jacket, ran through the doorway to the dining room, wound up like she did when pitching a fastball in baseball, and chucked it right into a dish of ice cream, which was about to be served to Deborah. The couple, deep in discussion, didn't seem to notice the ring fly into the sundae, but the waitress looked around, unsure of what she had just seen. She shrugged and set the desserts on Danny and Deborah's table.

* * *

**A/N:** Some of chapter four was really corny, sorry about that! Hope you like this chapter! 


	5. Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I have zip, zilch, zero to do with Full House. All I have is Debbie.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I have no idea how long this story's going to get—it might take a while.

* * *

"So, Danny, I really like your family. Joey does great impressions! And you're so funny, too," Deborah said as the waitress set down the desserts.

"Thanks," Danny said, slightly embarrassed. He lifted his dessert spoon and, looking at his large banana split sundae, said, "This looks delicious! Well, dig in!"

Deborah agreed. "It's great." She spooned another dollop and laughed. "I used to be a very messy ice cream eater," she reminisced, a vacant look in her eyes. "I'd eat straight out of the cartons and get ice cream all over my clothes…"

Deborah kept talking, but Danny stopped listening when he spotted a silver object in her spoonful of ice cream. "Debbie," he interrupted, "do you think—well—I could try some of your sundae? I just want to see which kind is better, for the next time I come here." He blushed at his lame excuse.

"Sure," replied Deborah, looking a little surprised. She handed him her spoon, and he said, "Thanks." Then Danny adopted the same look he had when he discovered he'd lost the ring and exclaimed, "Is that Todd Masters over there? At the large table?"

Debbie turned around. "Where?"

Danny, taking advantage of her distraction, quickly snatched the ring out of the spoonful of ice cream, and was able to get it safely in his pocket before Deborah turned back around. "Oh, I thought I saw him there. Here you go." He handed back her spoon, but she looked confused. "Danny, didn't you want to try my ice cream?"

Danny suddenly realized he hadn't even eaten the spoonful of ice cream and said, "Oh, how silly of me! I got caught up in looking for celebrities and didn't even sample your sundae." He ate the ice cream quickly and nodded with approval. "Good."

* * *

"Good thinking, Steph!" D.J. congratulated her sister happily as they drove home. "Someone's bound to find the ring. But it was all muddy! What if Debbie actually _eats_ it first?"

"Well, let's just hope Dad discovers it before she does," Stephanie said. They were all still mud-spattered and wet—Michelle's jeans were still dripping with muddy water—but the three sisters felt satisfied as they entered the house.

"Girls! Why are you so muddy?" Joey cried as he ran to retrieve some bath towels. "Where have you been?"

Bit by bit the girls recounted their ring mishap to Joey, who was trying to hold in his chuckles. "You must have had fun in the world's smallest pool!" He said.

* * *

"Danny, are you all right?" Deborah asked as he opened the car door for her. "You seem a bit tense."

"What? Oh, not me, I'm Mr. Cool. Yep, I'm not nervous about anything. And why would I be?" Danny babbled, laughing nervously.

"If you say so," Deborah consented. Danny walked her through the downpour to her house and they paused at her front door.

"Debbie—" Danny hesitated. "I need to talk to you."

Deborah nodded. "Then why don't we go inside? We'll get all wet if we stay out here." She dug into her pockets for her keys.

Danny stopped her. "No, it's urgent." He took several deep breaths and said, "Debbie, I feel like a new person when you're around. We've been dating for over a year, and even though you were reluctant to meet my family until recently, you really like them." He let out his breath. "I love you, and you're great. I feel as though I could live forever and not be angry with you once." Danny slowly knelt down on one knee. "Deborah Jennings, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked this chapter! TBC 


	6. Reactions

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything about Full House, only Debbie and my story.

* * *

Deborah's eyebrows rose. She digested the information, and finally, after thirty seconds, grinned. "How romantic—an outdoor proposal! How could I not say 'yes' to a sweet guy like you?"

Danny stood up and smiled. "And how could I not love a woman like you?" He kissed her and shouted, "All _right!_"

Jesse was sitting on the couch watching cartoons when he heard the front door open. Before he could turn around, a familiar voice rang out. "Love—it's a beautiful thing," Danny sang out loudly. He danced around the living room grandly, then sat down and gave Jesse a big hug.

"Don't hug me, hug the sofa, huh?" Jesse cried indignantly. He shoved a handful of potato chips into his mouth and said, "What's got you all love-y?"

Danny straightened up and grinned proudly. "I am officially engaged to Debbie, the woman of my dreams."

Jesse stopped chewing. "WHAT!" he bellowed.

Danny stood up. "Jesse, please don't talk with your mouth—"

"Danny, my manners are a speck of dust compared to what you just said!" Jesse interrupted angrily. "I absolutely _refuse_ to live in the same house as that—that—that _devil_!"

Danny became angry, too, at his words. "Jesse, I will not allow you to speak of Debbie in that tone. Now, our whole family loves Debbie—what happened before is in the past! Even Becky and the twins like her! Now, why can't you?"

Jesse said nothing. He just stalked upstairs, ignoring Danny saying, "Jesse, if you leave this room, you will be in big trouble!"

Danny was left alone in the living room. He sighed and sat down. "Jesse's in trouble—and so am I."

* * *

"Hi, Dad," D.J. said with a smile as she entered the room. "How'd the date with Debbie go?"

"Terrific," Danny replied gloomily. "She said yes."

"All right, Dad!" D.J. cried happily. She paused. "Then why do you sound so upset?"

Danny leaned back on the couch. "I just had a fight with your Uncle Jesse. He's pretty angry that I proposed to Debbie—especially without asking his opinion. I know I messed up there, but Jesse should forget the past and think about the future." He smiled in spite of himself. "Anyway, it was the strangest thing—I discovered I'd lost my ring, and then I found it in Debbie's ice cream." He stopped and looked at D.J., then added suspiciously, "Do you have anything to do with this?"

D.J. grinned. "Well, Michelle and Stephanie found your ring on the floor, so we went to the restaurant to give it back, but before that, Michelle dropped the ring in the puddle, and we were crawling around in the rain to find it." She laughed. "It was pretty funny. Then the waiter wouldn't let us in, so Stephanie ran in and threw the ring into the ice cream." She laughed again. "For being a pretty good pitcher, I can't help wondering how she could miss the table and happen to hit the ice cream instead."

Danny smiled. "Well, thanks, D.J., that was really kind of you and your sisters to crawl around in a puddle just to save me from having a nervous breakdown." Then his face grew pale. "I hope you didn't make a mess in the house!"

* * *

"Becky, you should've seen it!" Jesse exclaimed, fuming. "He was absorbed by her disguise! I tell you, I'm positive Debbie's only using Danny to get me."

Rebecca smiled. "Jess, you're overreacting. So, Debbie used to be mean. People change! I'm sure she has."

Jesse crossed his arms. "_Psh_. I'm sure she has too. For the worse." He dropped his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore, Becky! I used to be in control of my life, and now everyone _but_ me is in control! I was thinking about my career decision the other night, and it shocked me to think that I decided not to go on tour for my family. If I were still the 'old' me, I would've taken that deal in a split second! There's something wrong here." Jesse bit his lip as he tried to think of what was wrong. Then he got an idea. "Becky, I think—well, maybe—we should, well, move out."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! 


	7. Disagreements

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I'm just a fan. I don't own anything of the TV show "Full House," not even Elvis Peanut Butter.

**A/N:** I'm doing my best to get these chapters in quickly so I can start my next fanfic.

* * *

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "Move out?" she cried, as if unbelieving those words. "Move out of the house whose family actually kept you from going for your dreams?" She playfully whacked him in the head. "Jesse, are you sick?"

Jesse smiled weakly. "I may be. But I just feel like we should get our own house. Even if I don't take the tour job, the record company's going to expect more from me, and I think this could still be my big break." Light shone in his eyes. "I think I still have a chance."

Rebecca still seemed shocked. "But Jess—this is the home you've lived in for so many years! We met here, we married her, we had Nicky and Alex here—why do you want to throw all that away?"

Jesse put his hands on his hips. "I'm not! I just think it's time we moved out of here. Becky, you can't tell me you _like_ living in an attic in the same house as ten or so other people! We need privacy! And besides," Jesse added with a smile playing on his lips, "wouldn't you like for Kimmy Gibbler to stop barging into our house?" He decided not to mention Danny's recent engagement.

Rebecca threw up her hands in defeat. "Well, it _would_ be nice to have some privacy and space once in a while," she said, as if weighing the consequences of each side to herself. "And I do want to live in a Kimmy-free zone. Okay, okay, I'll consider moving out," she said finally. "But what about the boys? They love this place, and it's hard to adjust when they're so young."

"No problem!" Jesse assured her. "Katsopolis men are tough. They'll manage."

Rebecca shrugged. "In that case, we've got ourselves a decision."

* * *

The next morning Danny told his news to everyone. "Congratulations, Danny!" Joey said. "A new addition to the family! There may be a lot of people in this house, but the more, the merrier, right?"

"Definitely." Danny grinned. "And girls, thanks so much for delivering the ring to me."

"Anytime, Dad," Stephanie said. Then she grimaced. "Wait, I take that back. Only once."

Danny was the first to notice how quiet Rebecca and Jesse were. Then he remembered his fight with Jesse. He could have kicked himself for bringing up the subject in front of his brother-in-law, but he still didn't understand Jesse's opposition.

"Jesse? You all right?" Danny asked.

"Uh, actually, Becky and I would like to have a talk with you all," Jesse announced. He looked at Becky and continued. "We feel we need a little more privacy and space, and with a new family member coming, there's no chance of it. And I'm going to need more room for my music. So…" He couldn't finish, so Rebecca cut in.

"We're thinking about moving out."

The family's reactions were the expected; everyone started shouting and screaming and arguing at once. Comet entered and added his barking to the loud commotion.

Rebecca blew into a whistle she had around her neck. It screeched cacophonously above the noise. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face her.

"Where did you get that whistle?" Jesse asked quietly.

"I knew I'd need it, so I wore it downstairs," Rebecca replied. Then she looked back to the angry faces of the Tanners—and Joey. "Look, it won't be that bad! We'll find the closest house to here that fits our needs, and we'll visit as much as possible. Whenever we're not there, it'll just seem like we're up in the attic. It really won't be a big deal."

"Yeah, right," Michelle muttered.

"Dad, is this a bad time to ask you if I can move into the attic?" D.J. asked. Stephanie nudged her and gave her a look that said, "How can you be so selfish?"

"Yes, about the worst time imaginable," Danny replied. He didn't even look at her; his gaze was fixed on Jesse. "Jesse, this has something to do about Debbie, doesn't it?"

"No! Of course not! Why would it have anything—" Jesse stopped, letting his shoulders slump. "Yes."

Rebecca turned to him, confused. "What is he talking about?" she wondered aloud.

Jesse sighed. "Well, I guess I never got the chance to tell you this, but I'm not exactly Debbie's favorite person." He told everyone the whole story.

Rebecca looked disappointed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this," she said.

"Well, Becky, you'd just say that the past should be forgotten, and mistakes were made that can be forgiven. I already got that talk from Danny, I don't need it again."

Danny spoke up. "Well, the show's over, people. We should respect their decision."

* * *

"In a way, their reactions weren't as bad as I expected," Rebecca said in their room later. They had piles of real estate books in front of them. The couple was going to spend the day searching for the perfect house.

"Well, it's done and over with," Jesse agreed distractedly. He waved her over to the bed where he was sitting. "Look at this one: it's right next door! It looks pretty nice, too. We have to buy it!"

Rebecca frowned. "Next door? That's imposs—" Then she saw the description, and laughed. "Jess, that's Kimmy Gibbler's house!" She frowned again. "I didn't know the Gibblers were selling their house."

"Oh." Jesse flipped through a few more pages, and then stopped. "Wait! Look at this one—it's perfect!"


	8. A Wonder Found, A Promise Unkept

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I have no association with any of "Full House," but I do have "Debbie the Devil" and my story. Oh, there's Vick, the real-estate agent, and the house—they're creations of my mind. That's it.

**A/N:** Sorry about the ending in Chapter 7. It's not even really a cliffhanger; it's just a poor effort to be one. I couldn't think of a good cliffhanger, so I just left it at that. (To APWW06—if you didn't see it in the reviews, I have no idea why I put that Jesse was watching cartoons. Somehow I mistook him for Joey. Sorry about that!)

* * *

"Listen to this," Jesse told his wife excitedly. "'Looking for a house with space and privacy? Then come visit this welcoming colonial! Beautiful, spacious home in the hearts of San Francisco! Four bedrooms, two point five bathroom, with central heating, brick fireplace, ceiling fan, and air-conditioning. A must-see! Wall-to-wall carpeting in every bedroom, with hardwood flooring in living, dining, and family rooms. Prices negotiable! Call Vick for details.'" Listed beneath the description were the price and address, along with real-estate agent Vick Bolden's phone number.

Becky bit her lip. "It does sound nice," she commented, "but it's farther away from here then I expected. How do you think the family will react?"

Jesse waved them off like waving a fly away. "Sure! They'll be cool. We can't still get from here to there in maybe twenty minutes," he assured her breezily, but deep inside, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Stephanie, can you help me pick out my 'Flower Girl' dress to wear to Dad's wedding?" Michelle asked her sister. "Should I pick the silky, V-neck one with the ruffles, or the lacy gown with a bell-shaped skirt and a scoop neck?"

Stephanie, who had been showing off her own dress choices to a group of friends, groaned inwardly. She had choices to make for herself first. "Michelle, can't you see I'm busy with my friends? Please stop bothering me! And besides, when have _you_ started to care about what you wore?"

Gia stepped forward and leaned down, as if mocking Michelle's short figure. "Little Michelle," she said in a sugary sweet voice, "why don't you go play with your little animal toys? They'll pick a dress for you."

Michelle gave Gia a disbelieving look. "Why don't _you_ go talk to my stuffed animals? They've got just as much brain as you—maybe more. You'll learn something from them."

While Stephanie's other friends tried to suppress their snorts and giggles, Stephanie shooed her sister away. "Out!" she ordered. "Get out!"

Michelle looked her up and down, looking disgusted, and said, "Don't have a cow, Miss Piggy!" She whirled around and left the room making an extra effort to slam the door loudly behind her.

Stephanie muttered, "How rude!" She then turned back to her friends to choose her perfect dress.

* * *

"UNCLE JESSE!" Michelle boomed through the door of the attic. "I need to talk to you!"

Jesse and Rebecca, who were still on the phone with the real-estate agent Vick, turned around in surprise. Jesse handed the phone to Rebecca and jogged down the attic steps to open the door. "Hey, munchkin!" he said brightly. "What's up?"

Michelle's face was in a pout. "Stephanie keeps kicking me out of _our_ room!" she complained. "And she won't even talk to me because all her friends are there!"

"Didn't this same thing happen a couple of months ago?" Jesse wondered aloud, confused. "I thought Stephanie promised to spend more time with you."

Michelle thought back to the time her father and Gia's mother were dating, and how she felt left out since D.J. had Kimmy, Stephanie had Gia, and her father had Gia's mother. She almost laughed when she remembered wearing the punk clothes and acting mean to scare away Gia's mother. She also remembered Stephanie's promise, and pouted again.

"That's right! Stephanie didn't keep her promise!" Michelle cried in indignation, and then became even angrier when Jesse shushed her and explained that Rebecca was on the phone.

"Uncle _Jesse_!" Michelle wailed. "Don't you care that I'm being left out?"

Jesse nodded. "Oh, of course I do!" he told her. "In fact, why don't we go have a chat her right now?"

Michelle grinned. "I like that idea!" They hurried down to Stephanie and Michelle's bedroom.

* * *

"And now, I have to choose a hairstyle," Stephanie began, smiling at her friends. "The choices are all really cool, but—" She was cut off when the door banged open and Michelle and Jesse were standing in the doorway.

"How rude!" came Stephanie's utterance again. "Don't you people at least knock?"

"If Michelle knocked, it would ruin the mood," Jesse explained.

"And besides, this is my room, too!" Michelle added angrily. "I shouldn't have to knock to get into my own room!"

Stephanie sighed and looked at her sister. "Michelle, what's you problem? I'm talking to my friends now, and you keep interrupting."

Michelle was appalled at her sister's rudeness. "You've got a bad attitude," she accused. "How can you be so mean! You promised to spend more time with me, but you never did. I can't trust you. In fact, I'm never talking to you, ever!"

Jesse was going to put in a word, but Michelle grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Stephanie nodded in nonchalance. "Cool," she said to herself. "No more little sisters to annoy me day and night." She turned back to her friends with satisfaction.

* * *

Jesse returned to the attic with Michelle by his side. "How'd it go?" he asked Rebecca.

She grinned. "We're going to check it out tomorrow! Vick sounded really nice, and he said the house is absolutely _beautiful_."

Jesse smiled. "I told you, it's theone."

**A/N:** This chapter was just a little bit longer than the others, but hope you liked it!


	9. Leaving

**Disclaimer:** My story, Debbie, Vick, house, and a few bridesmaids are mine. But no, Full House is not.

* * *

"Hey, everyone! Just so you know, Becky and I are going to take a look at this great house we found yesterday," Jesse informed the family the next day at the kitchen table. "It sounds perfect. A little on the far side—it's not in walking distance—but it's still close compared to other houses."

Michelle appeared by Jesse's side and asked, "Can I come, too?"

"Sure! There's no harm in that," Jesse replied with a special smile."And we get an extra opinion." He motioned for them to follow him out the back door. "Bye!" they called behind them.

* * *

"Hello!" Vick called out to Jesse and Rebecca. "So glad you could come and take a look at this charming home." It really was nice, with lots of shrubbery and trees.

"I'm Vick, of course," he introduced himself. "You two must be Jesse and Rebecca. And who is this cute little girl?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, that's Michelle, my niece," Jesse explained. They were then ushered inside.

"Wow!" was the first word out of all three people. They found themselves in a cozy yet elegant two-story house. All though the rooms were a bit small, they were bright, with many windows to let in the sun rays. Michelle was eagerly running from room to room, squealing with delight at each one, while Rebecca and Jesse took in every detail contributing to their final decision.

"It's a nice house," Jesse commented, not wanting to sound too excited. He had a notebook in his arm and a pencil tucked behind his ear, which he took off to record his likes and dislikes of this house. He noted the few smudges from fingers on the back wall of a bedroom, a chip of paint here, a small carpet stain there—

"Whoa, baby!" Michelle cried out with glee as she surveyed the master bedroom. "This is huge!"

Vick was beaming at Michelle's excitement. "I'm glad you liked it, sweetie." Then he turned to Jesse, who was studying his notes. "Well? What do you think?"

Jesse frowned. "It seems like it needs a lot of work, but I like it, you know? It's comfortable, a good size."

"And wait till you see the sun room!" Michelle added.

Rebecca's eyes widened in surprise. "There's a _sun_ room?" she asked with enthusiasm. She quickly followed Michelle into a bright, window-filled room with a screen door that led to a deck. There were two skylights and many places for plants.

"So, this place is pretty neat," Jesse remarked to Vick casually. "I'm pretty sure the vote is unanimous. Of course, I'll have to come back to discuss other things about the house."

"Of course." Vick nodded. "So you're done looking for today?"

"Yep." Jesse, Rebecca, and Michelle all left the house, thanking Vick.

* * *

"How was it, Michelle?" Jesse asked, making her feel important.

"I love it!" Michelle exclaimed gleefully. "Except for the Vick guy," she added hastily. "What a _weenie_!"

"Michelle!" Jesse scolded. "Vick's not a weenie; he's just—uh, a bit perky."

"That's right," Rebecca agreed. "Now, I, too, love the house, so we're going to look into moving there. All right now, everyone out! Go tell your father all about it, Michelle."

* * *

"Dad!" Michelle called from the kitchen. "Where are you?"

Danny's voice rang out from the living room. "I'm in here, honey."

Michelle burst into the living room. "Dad, let me tell you about Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky's new house! It's—"

"Sorry sweetie, not right now," Danny interrupted. "We're going over some wedding details." He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to greet Debbie?"

Michelle looked up and noticed her father's fiancée sitting next to him. "Debbie!" she cried, even happier. She ran over to give her a hug. Danny laughed. "She got the hugging genes from me."

Michelle let go of the embrace and said, "This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

Danny couldn't resist laughing again. "Now, back to the wedding," he said. "Joey, of course, is going to be my best man. Do you have your bridesmaids picked out?"

Deborah nodded. "My friendAbby, D.J., and Stephanie are going to be bridesmaids. My sister is flying in from Albuquerque to be my maid of honor, and that's all I'm going to have."

Danny paused. "I would have Jesse be my second man, but I don't think he'll be up to that. And moving on," he continued, "to the reception…"

Michelle had stopped listening long before. She was daydreaming about staying with her Uncle Jesse for weeks in their new house. Then she remembered she wasn't going with them. She grew less excited about the new house. She had to think of a plan! She quietly slipped away and ran to her room, where (thankfully) no one was there.

* * *

"Done!" Jesse said three days later as he sauntered into the living room. "I got all the papers signed, I got the key, I got the moving truck coming in"—he looked at his watch—"one hour, we're all packed, and Kimmy's not here! What a great day!"

Danny, forcing himself to smile, said, "Jesse, I'm glad you're happy with this change. But I'm really going to miss you guys."

Jesse clapped his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Hey, we're not moving to Australia or anything! It's only twenty minutes away from here. But I'm going to miss living with everyone too." He headed for the kitchen. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast before the moving truck gets here."

"I'll be right there," Danny called after him. He sighed. "This house is going to get a lot emptier in an hour," he murmured to himself.

The doorbell rang promptly at 10:00. Jesse swung open the door, expecting the movers to walk in, but instead, Kimmy Gibbler stepped in and gave Jesse a hug. "I going to miss you, Hairboy," she said passionately.

Jesse backed away until she let go. "Uh, go find D.J.," he said.

Just then, the movers arrived, and Jesse directed them toward the attic to retrieve the boxes. "Becky!" he called when everything was ready to go. "Could you bring the boys down? It's time to move in!"

"New house!" Nicky said as Rebecca walked down the stairs holding Nicky and Alex's hands. When they reached the bottom step, the twins toddled over to Jesse, who picked Nicky up while Rebecca carried Alex.

"All right!" Jesse yelled. "New house, here we come!" Their goodbyes had already been said that morning, so they took off immediately. The movers had lent them a van so they could put extra boxes in, but there wasn't much need for it. They strapped into the van's leather seats and drove off.

Back in the trunk of the van, Michelle threw off the blanket that was covering her and quietly sat up. Her plan was going well so far—all she needed to do now was sneak into the house without anyone noticing!

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	10. Missing

**Disclaimer:** That's right, I don't own Full House. Need I remind you again?

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm trying to start up my other Full House fanfic too. Please review!

* * *

When the van reached the Katsopolis' new house, everything was unloaded quickly. Jesse went around to the back of the van and opened the trunk to retrieve the few boxes there, and he seemingly forgot to close it. Michelle threw off the blanket, first peeking around to make sure no one was around. She jumped out of the trunk and saw that Jesse was directing which boxes went where, while Rebecca was leading the twins inside. There was no way she could get in!

Just then, Michelle spotted an empty cardboard box lying in the driveway. She quickly ran out and dragged it back behind the van. It was big enough for her to fit! But then, Michelle stopped. _Wait,_ she thought, _do I really want to be thrown and tossed around in a box?_ Then she got another idea. She took out a permanent marking, whispering to herself, "I knew this would come in handy." Michelle uncapped the marker and, in her neatest handwriting, printed the word "Frajal." The movers would take extra care of a "frajal" box, wouldn't they?

Michelle climbed into the box, but then she realized there would be no way to tape it up. She shrugged and decided to take the risk.

"We all set?" one mover asked. He checked the driveway for more boxes, then spotted one behind the van. "Oh, here's one." He noticed it said "Frajal," which he guessed meant "fragile." He shifted the boxes into his arms carefully, grunting at the heavy weight. "This box is as heavy as a person," he muttered brusquely as he continued the arduous walk up the driveway.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Michelle?" Danny asked, back at the Tanner household. "I wanted to take her to the park with Comet."

Stephanie nodded. "Last time I saw her, she was in our room. I'll go get her." She sprinted up the stairs.

"Michelle?" Stephanie called, opening the door. "Are you in there?" She looked around. No one was there. But she did see a note on her pillow:

_Stephanie,_

_Could you tell Dad that I'm sleeping over at Elizabeth's house? She wanted to apologize for telling me to jump the log. She thinks it's partly her fault that I lost my memory for a bit. Anyway, sorry I didn't tell anyone, but Dad would have been mad. Elizabeth's mom came and picked me u. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Michelle_

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Dad!" she shouted. "Can you come in here? Hurry!"

Danny ran into the girls' bedroom. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Stephanie handed him the note. "Michelle's gone."

* * *

When Michelle finally sensed that nobody was even near the living room, she popped out like a jack-in-the-box and quietly snuck into the bathroom, where she pulled the bathtub curtain aside and jumped in, closing it as she situated herself in the tub.

Sitting here, Michelle realized, would be pointless. She wanted to make a surprise entrance to Jesse and ask if she could move in. But she had to think fast; her alibi only lasted till tomorrow morning, when "Elizabeth's mother" would "drop her off."

* * *

Back at the Tanners' house, the whole family was in the kitchen, talking about Michelle.

Danny felt a mixture of anger and anxiety. "She didn't even leave a phone number! She didn't even _tell_ me!" he shouted, his face red with fury. "What if she's hurt?"

"Dad," Stephanie said calmly, "she's safe with Elizabeth. We'll just try to find their phone number, and if that doesn't work, we can wait till tomorrow morning, when Elizabeth's mom drops her off. Calm down."

Danny took several deep breaths. He willed his racing pulse to slow down and said, "I've got to go for my tuxedo fitting, but after that, I'm going to find out her phone number." He paused. "It's going to be hard, thought, since I don't even know Elizabeth's last name."

* * *

"Finally!" Rebecca cried. She flopped back on their new bed, arms spread open. "We're done moving." She sat back up and sighed. "Now all we have to do is unpack everything. That should take a while."

"It's going to be a long time," Jesse agreed. "Why don't you go take the boys for a bath?" He pulled her up and gave her a long,slowkiss.

"Okay." Rebecca went to gather up the twins. "Nicky! Alex!" she called. The boys were soon running to their mother. "Time for your bath."

"No!" Nicky protested. "I don't like baths." Alex complained.

"Well," Rebecca said, "that's too bad." She took hold of each of their hands and led them into the bathroom. "Now, let's turn on the water."

Rebecca opened the bathtub curtain. Then she screamed.


	11. Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full House. I never did, and I never will. I own Deborah and Greg and my story, but not Full House.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school's coming up on September sixth, and I needed to buy all my supplies and stuff. Anyway, help! I need some ideas for an ending. There's really not much action right now, and the story's just sort of dying off. Any suggestions? If not, I'll put in my own ending, but it won't be very good.

* * *

"Michelle!" Rebecca cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, hi," Michelle said sheepishly. "I'm, um…about to take a bath?" She smiled awkwardly at her aunt.

At that moment, Jesse came in. "What's all the scream—" He spotted his niece. "Michelle?"

Michelle sighed and stepped out of the tub. It was time for explanations. "Well, when you said you were moving I felt _horr_ible. I was going to miss you so much! I wanted to move in for maybe a week, but—I don't know, I just thought you were leaving forever," she finished weakly, regretting her foolish act.

Jesse rested one foot on the tub and leaned on his knee. "Shortie, I think you feel like I'm gone, but I'm not! We're still here."

Rebecca smiled. "Tell you what. You can visit us at least three times a week, and we'll play for a while. Deal?"

Michelle knew this was a hard enough bargain, so she decided to agree. "Deal!"

* * *

Jesse drove Michelle home that night. "Now, don't forget to tell your Dad about our pact," he reminded her as he drove away.

Michelle tentatively opened the front door, hoping no one was in the living room. She bit her lip and walked in.

To her surprise, it seemed everyone was upstairs. She could hear Danny's voice shouting from her bedroom. Michelle quietly climbed up the stairs and, trying to look as innocent as possible, stepped into the doorway.

Everyone stopped shouting at once and turned toward her. "Um, hi," she said guiltlessly. Danny immediately walked up and hugged her. He didn't have the voice to scold, not just yet. When he let go of her, he had a firm, disappointed look.

"Aunt Becky called before you got home. I don't know what was in your head, Michelle," Danny said, looking thwarted. "You don't know how much you worried me."

Michelle took a deep breath. She was truly shocked. Danny had always been one to scold and lecture, going on and on about moral values. This time, though, instead of the expected harangue from Danny, he only said a few sentences and looked disappointed. Everyone left Michelle in her room afterwards, and she felt like crying.

How could her father make her feel worse by _not_ yelling? she wondered. Usually she felt horrible. Now she was almost in tears. His hurt expression had pierced her heart.

Michelle lay on her stomach on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and choking back sobs until she fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

On the day of Danny's wedding, Michelle stood in front of the mirror and, on a sudden impulse, struck a pose like a model. She almost laughed. Things were better now; she had worked things out with her father. She'd told him about the agreement, and apologized many times for making him worry so much. "I'll never, ever do it again," she'd promised sincerely.

Now Michelle was examining one of the roses in her hair that was falling lopsided. "Stephanie!" she called through the dressing room door. "Can you help me fix my hair?"

But of course not. Stephanie was with _Gia_, Michelle thought irritably. Stephanie looked up and complained, "Can't you find D.J., Michelle? I've got a million things to do."

"Yeah, like find out who that hottie is over there!" Gia suddenly announced. She pointed at a tall, brown-haired teenaged boy who was talking to Danny. He glanced toward Stephanie and Gia and smiled.

Stephanie laughed. "Gia, that's my cousin Greg, from my dad's side. He lives in New York, so we've only seen each other once before."

Gia grinned. "Great! He's all mine." They both laughed.

* * *

During the reception, Jesse, who had decided to be a second man, took out his camera and motioned for everyone to gather together. "I want to have my own wedding picture," he explained, "not a copy of the photographer's." He set the camera on the tripod and rushed over to join Rebecca. He fixed his hair just in time for the camera to take the picture. Gia was standing next to Greg who was still trying to look dignified with a stranger clinging to his arm.

"I think they're really happy," Jesse remarked as they waved Danny and Deborah off to their honeymoon. "Danny can't stop smiling."

"Just like we were," Rebecca said.


	12. Surprises

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULL HOUSE! Need I say any more?

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've got lots of homework, and there's testing, and all that good stuff. About the story—I think it's going to get reeeaaalllyyyy long. But please review (if your eyes don't cross first)!

* * *

With Danny and Deborah already half way to Miami, where they were staying for their honeymoon, Joey was left to take care of the three girls. He was stretched out on the couch with a box of Twinkies secured by his arm when the doorbell rang.

Joey licked the cream filling off his fingers and ran to answer the door. "Hey, Jess!" he said, surprised. "Come on in!"

Jesse walked in, with Rebecca, Nicky, and Alex trailing behind him. He smiled and said secretively, "I've got big news."

Joey nodded as if he knew what Jesse was going to say. He grabbed a Twinkie, stuffed half of it in his mouth, and said, "Go ahead."

Right as Jesse opened his mouth to speak, Stephanie, Gia, and Michelle came charging through the kitchen door.

"Uncle Jesse!" Michelle cried happily, running over to hug him. She let go of the embrace and asked, "So, what's up?"

Jesse sat on the edge of the sofa. "I've got some big news," he began, "but you have to promise not to be mad."

Rebecca spoke up. "Now, we went through some really hard thinking."

Nicky and Alex nodded. "Our heads hurt," they added in unison.

Jesse smiled nervously. "The thing is," he continued, "I love you all, so it's hard for me to tell you…"

"C'mon, Jess, I'm growing a beard here! Will you just tell us, today?" Joey pressed impatiently.

Jesse took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. We're moving—_again._ But this time it's different; we're going to, well—New York."

"_What!_" Michelle shrieked shrilly. "_Why?_"

"Let me explain, before you all go nuts," he said. "It's only for six months, so I can get my career off the ground. The record company shortened it as much as possible."

Michelle looked up at him with large, sad eyes. Without saying a word, she turned and sprinted up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"That went well, didn't it?" Jesse asked meekly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deborah and Danny were just arriving at the Miami Central Airport after a long flight. Deborah, who hated flying, was eager to get off the plane and start exploring Miami.

"Darling, let's grab the luggage fast, before we get trampled by the huge crowd," Deborah suggested to Danny. They had already started using terms of endearment.

"Sure," Danny agreed. They were able to retrieve their luggage without any hassle, and were excited to explore their hotel room.

"This is it, room 439," Danny announced as he unlocked the door. He opened the door and politely ushered Deborah in before him. She gasped in surprise. "Flowers!"

In fact, the room was overflowing with flowers: roses, carnations, daffodils, chrysanthemums, all plastic-wrapped or in flowerpots. Each camewith a tag that read, "I love you, Deborah! Please, come back!"

Danny's face turned pale.Hewasn't the one who had sent them.

* * *

Michelle lay on her bed, sobbing and tearing and occasionally blowing her nose. Comet charged in and jumped on her bed, lying next to her comfortingly.

"Comet, I f-feel like you're my-my only fr-friend," she whispered, hiccupping all the while. He answered with a loud _Woof!_

"I feel like I'm losing everyone," she said. "D.J. will be gone, and then Stephanie…" She sobbed again, then resumed her monologue.

"Dad and Debbie are gone…Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky are leaving…No one care about my feelings…" She stopped again to blow her nose.

"No one cares about me!"

Michelle sat up suddenly. She knew what she had to do: anything to get their attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, I made up the airport name. I don't really know any airports in Miami. Please review! I'll try to update soon! 


End file.
